


By the Light of the Moon

by Amoralyn



Series: Kyoutani Kentarou [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ReaderxWerewolf!Kyoutani. A surprise visit to Kyoutani yeilds even more surprises to you, his loving girlfriend, on the night of the full moon….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Moon [Part One]

It’s a beautiful night. Warm and clear and so bright, you barely need the street lights which illuminate the sidewalk and your path ahead.

 

You hum happily, looking up at the moon, which is still rising in the sky. It’s gorgeous tonight, already round and full and dazzlingly bright. It gives a tranquil, mysterious feeling to the night, making it undeniably romantic. Better yet, the night sky was clear, and you could see more than a few stars in the rapidly deepening blue of the night’s sky. When the moon was at its peak, and the sky was at its darkest, you could only imagine how beautiful it would be.

 

You almost regret that Kyoutani wasn’t walking with you now. The only thing that would make this night more perfect was his fingers entwined with yours, or his arm around your waist, holding you close to him to keep him warm.

 

You look up at the moon again, sighing wistfully.

 

Under such a beautiful moon, you almost believe that this is a night where anything can happen.

—

 

It takes a while, since you need to make one very important stop, but you reach Kyoutani’s home relatively quickly. Good timing, as the night was steadily getting colder, and you were beginning to shiver, even with the large, hot container you were clutching close to your chest. It was the only thing keeping you warm…even if it practically assaulted your nose with the heavy scent of fried chicken.

 

The things you did for Kyoutani. 

 

There was never any doubt that you truly cared about him, and there was little you wouldn’t do to make him happy.

 

And that was why you were walking up to his doorstep late at night, holding a large container of his favourite food, hot and fresh. He’d been on edge lately, working himself to the bone on volleyball and schoolwork (trying to do well enough to keep himself on said volleyball team). You’d been extremely busy yourself, with exams approaching…and today had been the first day in a week that neither of you had anything major in the next two days.

 

You could still hear his voice when you’d asked to meet him tonight, knowing his father had left for the weekend, knowing this might be your last chance in a long while to spend real quality time with him, how torn up he’d sounded…

 

“Fuck! Look, I want to see you. I want to see you so bad, you have no fucking idea. I’d kill just to touch you right now. But I—I can’t. Not tonight, I just…fuck!”

 

He’d gone on swearing for a while before you finally interrupted him, soothingly telling him it was fine, the two of you could always meet up on another night, there was no need to get upset. This was his night off, and the last thing you wanted was him spending it angry and in a terrible mood.

 

It’d taken a fair amount of time, but you could always calm him down.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I want to, I really want to.”

 

He lets out an angry growl, and you can practically see him baring his teeth.

 

“It’s just…It won’t be good for you, okay? You won’t want to be around me tonight. I—fuck, this sucks. I’ll make it up to you, okay? I’ll do anything, I swear!”

 

You tell him it’s not necessary, that you’re not upset, that you’re not disappointed. It’s a lie, and, although you try your hardest to hide it, Kyoutani’s anguished groan tells you he knows. You tell him you understand, even though you don’t, since he’s being unusually cryptic, and that he can make it up to you by having a relaxing night.

 

“Tch. Yeah, eating leftover rice and microwave curry when I could be eating you. Relaxing night my ass…”

 

And, once you’d taken a few moments to get over one of his not at all unusual overly blunt and explicit statements, you’d gotten an idea.

 

You didn’t have to spend the night together, but you could still surprise him with a nice hot dinner. You’d get to see him, if only for a few minutes, he’d have a much better dinner (albeit a late one…unfortunately, you’d had to finish some chores at home before you were allowed to go out), and you wouldn’t stay long, so whatever was keeping him from meeting you tonight wouldn’t be a problem.

 

You smile brightly as you knock on his door, already bouncing on the heels of your feet with excitement.

 

…Which slowly wanes, as no one answers it. You frown, a bit worried. Could he have gone out tonight? No…if he was going somewhere he would have told you point blank, so you knew exactly why you couldn’t meet. Besides, on one of his few rest nights, you doubt he would want to stray far from home.

 

You sigh, and look around the side. You could see lights still on in the house as well, so it was doubtful he’d already gone to bed. No, the more likely scenario was that he had started doing something or other, most likely playing one of his games, and had gotten so engrossed he couldn’t hear anything else.

 

Well, it got pretty warm in his house, especially during this time of year, so he’d probably be playing them in his basement, which was cooler. And his basement had a few windows around at ground level you could knock on to get his attention. Hopefully the neighbours didn’t think you were a prowler…although most prowlers didn’t bring a large container of fried poultry along with them to commit crimes.

 

“I hope he didn’t fall asleep playing games.” You mutter, as you walk around the side of the house. It doesn’t take long to find a window, and you place the food container in your hands to the ground at your side as you crouch down to look through the window. As you thought, you can immediately see a familiar blond head, with two distinctive black stripes.

 

You sigh, since he does appear to be sleeping. He’s sitting down, his back resting against the back of the couch he’d dragged down there two months ago. His head dropped forward, his hands out beside him…

 

Suddenly, your stomach churns wildly, and it’s like your heart is caught in a vice. Something is wrong. His body is moving, but in jerky, spastic movements. You’ve never seen anything like it, and you know something is wrong.

 

“Kyoutani!” You cry out, slamming on the window with your fist. Fear and worry courses through your body, terrified that Kyoutani was sick. You bang on the window again when he doesn’t answer, and you see it open slightly. Realising it’s unlocked, you desperately push it open. It’s just big enough, and even in your panic you’re able to squeeze yourself through it.

 

You fall hard, landing painfully on your side on the hard basement floor. It barely slows you down, and in a moment you’re back on your feet, ready to run to his aid, ready to do whatever you had to save him.

 

You stop.

 

You’re not even consciously aware of it. Your body is paralysed, stuck completely still as your eyes widen, and you can only stare at the sight in front of you in confusion and disbelief.

 

Across the room, Kyoutani is now on his hands and knees, his entire body shaking. The white undershirt he’s wearing seems stretched to the seams, and you can see a long tear growing from the right leg of the boxers he’s wearing. He snarls, and your heart begins to beat wildly.

 

“K—Kyoutani?”

 

His head shoots up when you call his name. His eyes widen as they focus on you.

 

They’re gold, and seem to be glowing with an unearthly light. He opens his mouth, making a strangled cry that almost sounds like your name, and all you can see are his wickedly sharp canines, which are growing before your eyes.

 

For a moment, you see terror in his eyes, so strong it even matches your own. You think he tries to call out again, before he lets out a low groan, and his head falls. Then…

 

Your head spins, and your vision almost goes blurry. It’s almost like your mind is trying to protect you from fully seeing it, from attempting to actually comprehend what’s happening before you. Your legs collapse beneath you, and you fall to your knees as you stare in front of you helplessly.

 

You hear tearing. The clothes Kyoutani was wearing are now in shreds, as his body continues to bulk and grow to supernatural proportions. Black fur sprouts from his body, and you can barely make out a tail.

 

I…should run…

 

The voice in your head whispers softly, but you don’t listen to it. You can’t. Your entire body feels like it’s frozen, like all your muscles have turned to jelly and rock at the same time. You can’t move…all you can do is stare in horror at the scene before you.

 

A blood-chilling snarl rips through the room, and Kyoutani stills. His immense, furred body heaves with his deep breaths.

 

Then, he slowly stands.

 

The tips of the furry ears on top of his head hit the top of the ceiling. Short black hair covers the powerful, vastly muscled body of the creature in front of you, and a thick fluffy tail flicks behind him. He stands on two feet, which are elongated, made for running, and his thick arms hang at his side. His huge hands each have a set of wickedly long black claws. 

 

Two stripes of blonde fur wrap around his head.

 

You hear him sniff the air harshly, as his golden eyes once again focus on you. You barely have time to realize what he’s doing, and he’s suddenly darting forward at an insane, impossible to follow speed, and all you can see is a blur.

 

And then he’s standing right in front of you. You can only stare up at him uselessly, your legs still crumpled up underneath you, as he towers over you. You fall back slightly on your backside, your hands falling uselessly against the cold floor.

 

He leans forward, now on all fours. It’s the only way he can even remotely look you in the eye, although you still have to crane your neck upwards to look at him. He sniffs deeply again, and your hair flies back and forth with the force of his breathing. Hot, heavy breath washes over you as he exhales, his mouth opening slowly as he leans down.

 

You can see his fangs, wicked and gleaming and looking sharp enough to cut steel. Thick ropes of saliva drip from them, as he opens his mouth wider.

 

This was it. He was going to rip you to shreds. Kyoutani, your loving, caring boyfriend, who wasn’t even himself, was…was going to…

 

You squeeze your eyes shut tight, as if it would make everything better.

 

Then, you feel something huge and wet run up your face, leaving a hot, sticky trail.

 

You open your eyes wide in surprise. Kyoutani’s tongue hangs from his long maw. Before you can say anything, he leans forward and licks you again, leaving another trail of saliva up the side of your face.

 

You hear something whipping through the air. When you tilt your gaze to the side, you see a tail wagging frenziedly.

 

“Kyou…tani?” You whisper softly.

 

In response, he rubs his face against yours. His fur is thick and course, just like Kyoutani’s actual hair, and you immediately feel a rush of relief and affection.

 

This was still Kyoutani. He was still there. He remembered you.

 

You almost want to laugh, you’re so relieved. You wrap your arms around Kyoutani’s neck, hugging him tightly. In response, his massive arms wrap around you, and hug you close to him. He makes a long, low noise in the back of his throat, one that sounds pleased and possessive.

 

Yes…he was still there.

 

He was still your Kyoutani.


	2. The First Moon [Part Two]

“So…you…you’re a…what exactly are you?”

Kyoutani responds to your query by flexing his ears and tilting his head in confusion. It’s actually pretty similar to his normal puzzled expression, and you can’t help but find it cute. His eyes narrow slightly, as if he’s wondering what you’re thinking.

Well…it was probably difficult to answer when he could only communicate via grunts and growls. You decide to try a more direct question.

“Are you a…werewolf?” You ask. Kyoutani straightens up, staying completely still and silent for a few long moments, before he makes another deep, low sound. His tail flicks behind him, and you take that as a reluctant yes.

Well, this was certainly something new…although it explained a lot. Why he said he couldn’t see you tonight, because it would be bad for you. Why he’d run up to you during school, or call you when he couldn’t get to you, and desperately beg you to help calm him down, to just hear your voice. Why he seemed so obsessed with keeping his scent on you, which went well with his love for sniffing you. Honestly, you’d just thought it was just part of his wild nature.

Which was correct, in a way…you just hadn’t realised how wild his nature _was_.

You run a hand through your hair, trying to grasp everything you’d just learned. Your head was spinning, overwhelmed with all this new information. Your heart beats wildly, as you hold your head in your hands.

_Werewolves are real…_

A long, upset whine breaks through the confusion, and you look up to see Kyoutani looking down at you in concern, his ears pushed back against his head. You realise he’s worried about you, and you give him a small smile.

“It’s—It’s fine, I just need a moment to…process this. Just give me a little while, okay?” You reply, taking a deep breath to try and calm yourself.

Kyoutani looks reluctant, but turns away from you. He stands up again, sniffing the air, and you hear him padding off somewhere to the side.

_My boyfriend is a werewolf. A massive, vicious looking werewolf, who acts like a giant puppy. Kyoutani is a werewolf._

You’d probably have gone on for a while like that, your thoughts in one big loop, if a deep, angry snarl didn’t break through said thoughts.

Your head whips up immediately, instinctive fear once again coursing through you, but you see Kyoutani’s attention isn’t even remotely on you. No, currently he’s very busy with something else.

He has his arm stuck through the window, the same one you’d urgently shoved open to help him, waving around desperately. He was trying to push himself through, but was obviously much too big, and couldn’t even get his shoulder through. His ears pushed back and his claws digging into the floor, his snarls of frustration grew louder and more vicious as he kept trying to push himself forward. You started to hear something even more worrying…the sound of something breaking. Large cracks begin to grow in the surrounding walls. Despite how thick and powerfully built said walls looked, you were suddenly afraid he would _actually break through them_.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” You cry out, as you scramble to your feet. Kyoutani’s focus turns on you, before darting back to something outside, then back to you, then back to outside. You quickly head over to him, as he continues to try and push through. The cracks continue to grow, as does your apprehension. What is he even trying to do?! It’s almost like he’s trying to reach---

And then you remember.

“Wait, wait! I can get it!” You cry out, and Kyoutani finally pauses.

“I got in, right? I can get it for you, just let me go through.” You continue, stepping forward and gently putting a hand on his other arm.

His ears flick up, and he pulls his arm out. Before he decides to try again, you quickly head over to the window, stretching your arms up to try and get to it. Unfortunately, falling from the window was much, much easier than getting up to it.

You jump up, your fingers wiggling as you try to grasp the edge of the window. You pout as you hit the ground, and jump again. Suddenly, you feel something at your waist, and in less than a second you’re rising quickly, and facing the window. You look down to see two large, furry hands, fingers wrapped around your waist. Holding you tightly, but careful not to let the claws hit your skin.

You look up to Kyoutani’s face, which is staring at you expectantly.

“…Thank you.” You reply sheepishly, before you crawl through the open window. Kyoutani holds you securely until you’re through, and you scuttle forward until you can grab what he was so desperately reaching for before you start to crawl back through the window again. You don’t need to worry about falling on the hard floor like you did before, as Kyoutani grasps immediately, and when you finally make it through the window he gently lowers you to the floor.

And then proceeds to push his massive furry body as close to you as possible as he frantically tries to get at the container of now lukewarm fried chicken you’re holding in your hands.

“Hey! I’m gonna fall over! Just wait a second, okay?!” You chide him indignantly. Kyoutani gives a small growl, but slowly eases back. He gets down on all fours, eyes completely focused on the food in your hands. His stomach growls, even more loudly and angrily than he did before.

“Well, I bought it for you to eat for dinner, so…” You pull off the top of the container, and the scent of fried chicken assaults your nose. Kyoutani lets out a long, low growl, and opens his mouth, thick cords of drool drip over the corner of his lips, and his tongue hangs out the side of his mouth. He looks absolutely starving, and three seconds away from tackling you for the food.

It suddenly occurs to you that transforming must take an incredible amount of energy, and Kyoutani must really and truly be ravenous. So you don’t make him wait any longer, and quickly toss him a piece.

You can only see a blur as he snaps it out of the air with a ferocious sound. You hear one loud crunch before you watch him swallow it completely.

“Hey! You’ll choke if you do that.” You cry out in concern. Kyoutani stares at you, before slightly looking away. You swear you see him roll his eyes.

“Just chew your food, alright?” You eye him seriously. He snorts loudly, and flicks his ears again before opening his mouth. You toss him another, and this time he chews at least three times before swallowing it completely. You sigh, but figure its good enough.

You keep going, throwing him piece after piece. Kyoutani snaps them all up gleefully, and you feel a warmth run through your chest at how clearly happy he is. This was the reason you’d brought it for him, after all.

“Alright, this is the last one.” You say, holding it out as you double check to make sure the container is empty. Kyoutani whines and you quickly turn back to toss it up to him. He snaps it again…but this time he doesn’t eat it. Instead, his eyes stare down at you, and he leans his head forward. You tilt your head, looking up at him curiously, and he impatiently pushes the chicken toward you again.

“Oh! No…no, I’m good.” You laugh awkwardly, looking down at the food, which was barely warm now, the grease starting to congeal, and flecked with spit.

Kyoutani is still staring at you seriously, and, despite your firm protests, drops the chicken back in your hand. He sits back and watches you expectantly.

You look up at him, and smile sweetly.

“But I bought it for you, you know? I’ll be sad if you don’t eat it all…” You say gently, holding it out to him. You can tell he’s still hungry, and looking at the chicken very desperately…

“Please? I had a lot to eat today already. But you haven’t, right?” You say, watching him carefully, before you look down slightly. “Do it as a favour for me, okay?”

You look up just in time to see Kyoutani gently tug the last piece from your hands, before tossing it up slightly in the air and snapping his powerful jaws around it one final time.

He licks his lips and then looks at you expectantly. You’re confused, until he butts his head into your arm, and you realise he wants a bit of a reward for doing a favour for you…trying to hold in your laughter, you gently rub the area of fur between his ears. He makes a low sound, and you can hear the sound of his tail wagging again.

Then, his eyes turn to the container in your hands, and he pushes his entire head into it as he laps at all the remains.

“It’s just pieces of fried chicken skin and grease left.” You say, trying to scold him. It’s hard though, when all you can do is smile.

He pulls back, only for the chicken bucket to stay stuck on his head. You laugh, urging him to stay still as you grab it off. You toss it to the side, and Kyoutani shakes his head, like a dog after a bath.

“I guess you don’t really change all that much when you transform, huh?” You laugh. Kyoutani leans forward to affectionately rub his face against yours again, and you raise your hand up to scratch him behind the ears. He loves it, as always, and pulls back to lick your face again. His arms wrap around you, but this time when he pulls you against his chest, he sits down, and then lies back.

His back now on the floor, you’re left lying down on top of him. The body beneath you is hard with muscle, but extremely warm. Underneath your ear, you can hear his heart beating. It sounds slow, but immensely powerful and loud.

Your eyes start to drift closed. It must be late, and after everything that had happened tonight, everything you had learned and had to come to grips with, it made sense you’d be tired.

“Kyoutani…” You whisper softly, burying your face into the fur of his neck. He pushes his muzzle into your hair, and then against your ear. You feel the skin of his nose against you, breathing in and out. He makes that pleased sound again, and you feel yourself relaxing further and further against him.

Your eyes close, and you slowly breathe in and out. Kyoutani’s grip tightens around you, and he rolls onto his side, curling up around you. He was so warm, and smelled so familiar. You began to feel lighter, as you slowly drifted into sleep.

“Kyoutani, you were scared too, right? To show me this…but don’t worry, okay?” You hum softly, as slumber begins to overtake you. “You’ll always be my Kyoutani…I’ll always……”

You fall asleep before you can finish, but you know Kyoutani will understand.


	3. The First Moon [Part Three]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the last part of my werewolf Kyoutani story! I hope you’ve all enjoyed it! I’m really happy to see more people getting into the idea of a werewolf AU and I’m so proud to have started it with a few headcanons <3 If you want to see more of this AU please let me know! If I do continue this story, rest assured the other Seijou werewolves will definitely get some screentime, Kyoutani shouldn’t get all the fun~ So, I hope you enjoy! And if you want to read the previous two parts, just check the Amoralyn link on my tumblr page, and you’ll find everything I’ve written. Thank you to everyone who read, kudo'd, and commented on this story! <3

“Oi, wake up! **_Wake up_**!”

You moan, as you feel yourself being roughly shaken. You squirm, trying to hide your eyes from the light which you can now see under your eyelids and the hands frantically rocking your body back and forth.

“Shit! Look, please just wake up. Please be alright!”

This time, you open your eyes, the panic in Kyoutani’s voice immediately snapping you to attention.

“What happened? Are you okay?” You ask, sitting up and blearily rubbing your eyes. You blink, and look up to a shirtless Kyoutani staring at you with wide, terrified eyes.

“Am _I_ okay?!” Kyoutani cries out, staring at you in disbelief.

You blink, running a hand to smooth down your hair as you tilt your head in confusion.

“Yes. You. The one yelling and shaking me at…is it dawn?!” You say, staring at the small window in disbelief. The first throes of light are just coming in.

“You…I….” Kyoutani sputters, and you look back at him in surprise. It’s pretty rare that Kyoutani is speechless…and when you look up at him, you can see real fear in his eyes.

The same expression in his eyes from last night, when he was…

“It’s alright.” You say softly, crawling towards him. He finches, but doesn’t move as you slowly wrap your arms around him. And when you hug him tightly, face resting on his shoulder, his arms grasp you, and hold you tight.

“Fuck.” He snarls, burying his face into your neck. You hear him let out a choked sob, and you gently stroke his hair.

“You didn’t hurt me. You’d never hurt me. It’s alright.” You say softly.

Of course. You had been afraid of Kyoutani hurting you when you first saw him...but clearly nowhere near as afraid as Kyoutani was that he’d hurt you.

“Don’t be upset, okay? You were very friendly.” You say comfortingly, as you pull back from him. Kyoutani’s arms still remain around you, so you’re now face to face, your foreheads just touching. He sniffs loudly, eyes darting away from you.

“Do you not remember anything from last night?” You ask.

“…It usually takes a while for me to remember. It comes back during the day. Well, most of it…” He mutters.

“Then don’t worry. You’ll remember what a good boy you were~” You laugh, reaching your hands up to scratch just above his ears.

“…I remember you doing this.” He replies, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a small smile.

“Your furry ears are really cute, you know! I couldn’t help it!” You smile brightly and Kyoutani snorts, his ears turning red underneath your fingers.

“Yeah yeah…” He grunts, before he lets out a deep exhale of relief. You pause, watching him closely, and for a moment imagine what waking up must have been like for him. His only memory from last night being the sight of you staring at him in horror just before he transformed, then waking up to see you lying on the ground.

“Don’t worry, okay? You were…well, you were just like yourself. The only difference was you were just a little taller than me than usual, and…a lot hairier.” You tease him. He snorts again, but you can see he’s starting to relax. His grip on you even begins to loosen slightly, although you still stay close to him. You smile, and your hands slowly drift down, gently holding his face.

“You were still you, Kyoutani. Growls and love of fried chicken and all.” You gently press your lips against his, before pulling back slightly. “In fact, I think the only difference was that you were a bit more affectionate than usual.” You continue tenderly, giving him a cheeky smile.

“That...!” Kyoutani turns a bright red, and presses his lips together tightly, before he opens them to speak again. “I—I get more…”

He stops, pulling back slightly from you as he rubs the back of his head awkwardly, trying to explain.

“…Uninhibited?” You suggest kindly.

“Primal.” Kyoutani mutters, before he puts his arm back around you, although he’s not quite looking at you in the eye.

“So…does that mean you secretly want to cuddle me more?” You say sweetly, kissing the corner of his mouth sweetly.

“Maybe.” He growls, his eyes darkening. You look up at him, batting your eyes innocently. His eyes dart to you, and then away again.

“…Yeah.” Kyoutani finally admits, no longer even bothering to hide his feelings. He hugs you tightly, pressing his face against your neck.

“Yeah, I can’t get enough of touching you.” He whispers huskily, giving a low growl. You can’t help but be a little surprised, and feel your own cheeks start to heat up.

“Well, since you were such a good do—wolfy last night, I’ll make sure to give you as much affection as you want.” You smile happily. “ _And_ fried chicken.”

“…Right, I remember that. What the heck were you doing with fried chicken anyways? In fact…why the hell were you even in my basement?” He asks, pulling away to stare down at you sternly.

“Oh! Right…” You laugh sheepishly. You take a deep breath, and start. Thankfully, it doesn’t take long to explain, and when you finish he just sighs and goes back to pressing his face into your neck.

“Dummy. You would just charge in head first.” He snorts.

“Well, sorry I’m not an expert in _werewolf_ transformations.” You reply, pouting. “I didn’t know what was happening to you! I was scared you were sick, or hurt.”

“Yeah…yeah, I know. I get it.” He sighs. “Thanks for the food. It was really good.”

“I’m a good girlfriend, right?” You tease him.

“The best, the fucking best.” Kyoutani groans into your skin, and your cheeks redden even further. His blunt honesty could still catch you off guard sometimes.

“Well, you’re the best boyfriend. And that doesn’t change when you get all furry.” You smile, and hug him tightly, rubbing his on the back as you do. You rest your head on his shoulder and your eyes open slightly, looking down. Suddenly, they open wide.

“Are you naked?!” You cry out, blinking in surprise as Kyoutani pulls back and looks down, before looking back to you.

“Yeah. My clothes rip off when I transform, and when I woke up and saw you on the ground my first thought wasn’t ‘put on some fucking pants’.” Kyoutani retorts. He moves his head to the side again, and rolls his eyes.

“Alright, just put some clothes on! You’re gonna catch a cold!” You protest, as you scramble to your feet and quickly haul him up.

“Fine, fine!” He exhales loudly, standing up and following obediently behind you (not that he has much of a choice, since your hand is tightly grasping his). As you reach the first step of the basement stairs leading up to the house, Kyoutani stops suddenly, bringing you to a stop. You turn to look at him, and he’s watching you sharply.

“Don’t you got any questions?” He asks his eyes narrowing slightly as he looks closer at you. “About…about what happened last night?”

You blink, before you sigh, and turn to look at him completely.

“…Yeah, but we don’t need to worry about that now. Let’s have some breakfast first, and then we can talk. We can talk about everything, okay?” You say softly, giving him a kind smile. You see him relax, see him return your smile.

“And we still have another month till I visit you on the next full moon~” You say sweetly, dropping his hand and grinning as you bound up the stairs, laughing as you go.

“Hah?! What the hell do you mean by ‘visit on the next full moon’?! Oi! **OI**!”

You only laugh as he scrambles up the stairs after you.


End file.
